Opposite Day
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Imagine if there is an opposite day for the Gold Saints...


A/N: This fanfic is inspired by an episode of _Spongebob Squarepants_, "Opposite Day". I also took it as the title. Thanks for my friend Dinchan who has translated this fanfic again for me… (again, actually I wrote it in Indonesian). Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei, Nickelodeon's _Fairly Odd Parents _(by Butch Hartman) and _Spongebob Squarepants_ (by Stephen Hillenburg)

**Timeline: **Whatever

* * *

**Opposite Day**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**Prologue: **Kiki has a fairy godparent named Tetbas. One day he asked Tetbas a favor.

.

"I hope today is an opposite day in Sanctuary, only for the Gold Saints!" Kiki said.

Tetbas shook her head.

"You wrong, My Dear. It's not 'I hope', but 'I wish'!" she corrected.

"Oh, okay. I wish today is an opposite day, only for the Gold Saints!" Kiki repeated. Tetbas raised her wands, and the gold star on the tip of the wand sparkled.

Nothing happened.

"Tetbas? Have my wish fulfilled?"

"Yes."

"Then why does nothing happen here?"

Tetbas smiled.

"You are alone right now, aren't you? Well, it's mean there aren't any Gold Saints here. That's why nothing is happened in this temple. But if you go to other temples, you will see that your wish has been fulfilled," Tetbas explained.

"Okay then, let's go to the other temples!" Kiki said excitedly.

"Hold on a second," Tetbas turned herself into a cat. "I'm ready now. Let's go!"

"Hey, no one can see you, right? Why do you have to transform?"

"Yeah, it has to be this way. A fairy godparent must assist their godchild in animal form," Tetbas answered.

"Why do you have to turn into a cat?"

"Because my name is Tetbas. Say it over and over. Tetbas...tetbas...tetBasTetbas...Bastet... It becomes Bastet, right? Bastet is the Goddess of Cat in Egyptian mythology," Tetbas grinned—or grimaced, to be exact, in her cat form.

"Well, whatever you say," Kiki carried Tetbas, then teleported to Taurus Temple. The first man he saw right after they arrived is Aldebaran, who was throwing all of the beef in his refrigerator. Kiki walked closer to him, with Tetbas—in her cat form—followed.

"Aldebaran? Why do you throw your beefs?" Kiki asked.

"Shut up you little boy! I'm a vegetarian. Why in this silly world should I keep all of this beef? And you, what the hell are you doing here? If you want to screw up my place, you'd better go away!" Aldebaran snapped.

Kiki was shocked, but then he grinned. He did it! His wish was coming true. Aldebaran, the happy-go-lucky kind of guy—and also the beef lover, had turned into a fierce, full of anger person, and also—vegetarian!

"You shouldn't throw those beefs; you could send them to the army in Sanctuary. You wasted too much beef, Aldebaran," Kiki said mischievously.

Aldebaran looked at him angrily.

"It looks like you want to feel my punch, huh? You know what are you going to deal with if you messed up with me, you idiot!"

Kiki grinned again, grabbed Tetbas, then teleported right away to the Gemini Temple. The figure of Saga and Kanon—who were crying just like two big babies— welcomed him.

"Hey… Hey! What's going on?" Kiki asked, worried but amused.

"He pulled my hair!" Kanon pointed his finger at Saga.

"He punched me!" Saga pointed his finger at Kanon.

"I punched you because you pulled my hair!"

"I pulled your hair because you punched me!"

Kiki couldn't hide his laugh any longer. Saga and Kanon, the oldest, the seniors among the other Gold Saints—with Aioros, too—had totally turned into two childish men! The most mature, and the decision maker—who known each other well—had become two crybabies who quarrelling like two enemies.

"Do you want to separate them, Son?" Tetbas asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. If this day has ended, they will turn back to their normal condition, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Okay then! Off to the next temple!" Kiki carried Tetbas and teleported to Cancer Temple, leaving Saga and Kanon who started to smack each other down.

"I'm really curious, what has happened to Deathmask…?" Kiki mumbled, amused. After he just arrived in Cancer Temple, Kiki felt like he was teleported to another place. The atmosphere is totally different. The death air which is usually smelled had gone…

"I feel so peaceful here, Kiki," Tetbas said. Kiki nodded. They walked, and what a surprise! Kiki found that the faces of the dead body on Deathmask's wall had changed. The faces which were usually full of scared, angry and hate expression had turned into full of smile, peaceful, and angel-like expression!

"It looks like Gold Saints Cancer is better being in opposite day forever, isn't it?" Tetbas commented.

Kiki was about to answer, but, Deathmask appeared first.

"Kiki!" Deathmask hugged Kiki warmly, carried him, and kissed his cheek. "Kiki! I'm glad to have you here! Do you feel lonely because Mu was going away? You can stay here, I will make you a tasty ice-cream! You want some?"

"N—no, thank you so much, Deathmask! Please, let me go!" Kiki tried to free himself.

Deathmask got Kiki down, the looked at him while smiling warmly.

"I'm no longer the Deathmask, Kiki. Now I'm Angelmask. And why do you reject my ice cream? Does Mu forbid you to eat ice cream? No, it's all right, you don't have to be worried, I'm not saying anything to Mu," Deathmask said lovingly. He used to be a demoniac and annoying person, but now, he changed to a sweet, kind, and angel-like person.

"I'm sorry, Death—I mean, Angelmask. I'm in a hurry now. If you want to give me some ice cream, I will come later," Kiki carried Tetbas quickly. "See you later, Death—I mean, Angelmask!" he teleported.

"Oh gosh, does he send people to heaven now? Not to hell anymore?" Kiki wondered, and then laughed.

"You are a bad boy, Dear," Tetbas said, tried to hide her smile.

"There are many people who are worse than me, like your fairy friends' godchild," Kiki assumed. Now they had come to Leo Temple.

"Hmm, what kind of people will Aiolia turn to be?" Kiki asked himself. Kiki and Tetbas walked inside the Leo Temple, looking for Aiolia. Because they couldn't find him, Kiki decided to call his name out.

"Aiolia! Where are you?"

Then he heard someone replied, "Who's there? Sorry, wait a moment! I'm dressing up!"

Kiki almost fell off the ground. Dressing up!

A moment later, Aiolia came up, and now Kiki really fell off the ground.

Aiolia, the golden lion, who had been macho, strong, and sturdy, turned into a womanish and limber one. He put on make up, like lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, and others. His hair was pinned to one side with pink pin, and he put earring on his ears.

"How come he turns so much worse than Aphrodite?" Kiki mumbled.

"Oh, it's you, Kiki," Aiolia said with a gentle voice, who was extremely different with his usual voice. "Why do you come here? Do you want to play with Aiolia-chan?"

Kiki gulped, losing his words.

"Why don't you say a single word? You disturb my dressing up- time, you know! If there's nothing you want to do, just go out of here!" suddenly his gentle voice changed to snarled. Then he went, back to his dressing up-time.

"It's not only his physical appearance that changes, but his temperament, too," Kiki commented, his sweat dropped down. "Aiolia was a nice guy."

Kiki carried Tetbas again, and teleported to Virgo Temple.

Just like the Cancer Temple, Virgo Temple was unrecognizable. The Buddha ornaments which used to be there were gone. There is only dusky atmosphere, and something glowing inside. And, Virgo Temple was so noisy, not like its normal condition. Kiki walked farther, and he was really shocked when he saw a nightclub headlight in the centre of the temple. The glowing thing. And…

…Shaka, with sunglasses, piercing all over his body, and other accessories, acted like a DJ in the centre of the room, right below the headlight.

"Yo, Kiki! Whaddab, man!" Shaka made a rocker sign with his hand. Kiki was really shocked when he saw Shaka's nose and tongue. It's so awful seeing Shaka in this opposite day…

"Err… it's just—nothing…"

"What? Can't hear you, dude!" Shaka shouted, still playing the music. "Wanna dance?"

"No!" Kiki grabbed Tetbas and teleported. He grasped for breath when arrived in Libra temple.

"Shaka is so terrifying…" he said.

"But his music is not that bad, Son!" Tetbas shook her tail. "By the way, who lived in this Libra Temple?"

"No one. Roshi prefers to live in Rozan Mountain, so this temple is empty," Kiki answered, still grasping. "I want to see Master Mu and Roshi in this opposite day, but in the other hand I don't want to. They two were very nice, so they must have turned as horrible as Shaka and Aiolia if they were here in Sanctuary."

"Well then, we're going to the next temple," Tetbas asked, then jumped to Kiki's hand.

"The next temple… Scorpio? Whew, I have no idea what kind of Milo will we meet there," Kiki teleported quickly.

In the Scorpio Temple, Kiki couldn't find Milo. He was going to called him—like he called Aiolia before—but Tetbas stopped him.

"Look!" Tetbas pointed her finger at a giant scorpion on the floor. Tetbas herself was jumping to Kiki's shoulder immediately, scared.

"A giant scorpion! Milo must be forgotten to lock his scorpion cage," Kiki groaned, tried to stay far away from the scorpion. "Milo! Your scorpion escapes!"

No one replied. The scorpion kept walking on the floor, as if there were nothing happened. But Kiki still bothered with that gigantic animal.

"Mi…"

"Kiki, up there!" Tetbas whispered. Kiki gazed up, and he saw Milo was on his pillar. Milo hugged the pillar tightly. What is he doing?

"Milo!" Kiki called him. "What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Sssstt!" Milo hissed, his face looked anxious. "Don't shout like that! I'm trying to hide myself from that scorpion! I won't get down unless the scorpion goes away!"

"What are you talking about? It's yours!"

"I don't have any scorpion!" Milo screamed.

"But you have to put it to the cage! What if someone pass through here?" Kiki shouted. "Your scorpion is so poisonous, isn't it?"

"I don't care about anyone else! I have to save my live!" Milo hugged his pillar tighter.

Kiki frustrated. The brave, strong, and scorpion lover Milo had turned into a coward, selfish, and scorpion hater.

"Well, then you have to stay up there all night long!" Kiki said, then teleported with Tetbas, who still in his shoulder.

"I hate scorpions," Tetbas shivered.

"Everyone in Sanctuary hates them, except Milo," Kiki replied. Now they have arrived at the gateway of Sagittarius Temple. They walked in, and he found Aioros—who looked powerless—immediately. His archer bow lied beside him. Not far from there, arrows strew on the floor.

"Aioros? What's the matter?" Kiki asked, wondered.

"I've failed. My arrows were overshoot, I can't do it right," Aioros pointed at the dart board. There weren't any arrow there.

"Hey, don't give up. Try harder," Kiki persuaded him. "You are the best archer in Sanctuary!"

"I was. Now I'm not. I'm stupid. Brainless. Not talented. Loser. Miserable. I'd better die!"

Kiki rubbed his head. Looking at Aioros—who used to be easygoing and optimistic—like this is something unpredictable.

"You have to try harder! You shouldn't give up!" Kiki said.

"What for? I have no talent. I think I want to sleep and forgot all of my stupidity," Aioros got up, the walked faintly to his room.

"Poor him," Tetbas said sadly.

"He's going to be okay tomorrow," Kiki said, though he felt sad like Tetbas. They had no idea why Aioros's sadness affected them.

"Let's go to Capricorn Temple, Tetbas, I can't stay here any longer," Kiki carried Tetbas and teleported.

In Capricorn Temple, Kiki and Tetbas found Shura who was busy talking on the phone and surrounded by papers. Kiki took one of the papers, and then read.

"What is this? Sword catalogue?"

Shura gave him a sign to wait for him a moment, because he was talking on the phone. After he hung up the phone, he sighed.

"What do you want Kiki? I'm busy now!" he said while looking for a paper among the scattered paper.

"What are you doing now?" Kiki asked curious. Shura stopped a while, and then stared at Kiki.

"I'm getting bored with this Excalibur in my hand. I want to change it to another sword. _Sakabatou_ and _Zanbatou_ and _Kikyousenfuyuzuki_ are pretty cool, so are _Zangetsu _or _Hyourinmaru_. _Teissaiga_ isn't bad too," Shura started too looking for the paper again.

"But Excalibur is your hand! How you gonna change it?"

"I will transplant my hand with the sword that I choose. There are many good swords in this world," Shura said.

"That's crazy!" Kiki shouted. "Excalibur was given by Athena, right?"

"Oh yeah, you're right, that's one of my reasons why I want to change it. I hate Athena," Shura replied easily.

Kiki shook his head. Shura, who used to love his Excalibur and considered as the most faithful and loyal Saint to Athena because of the statue in his temple, now has changed. He hated Excalibur and the one who gave it to him, Athena.

"Hope you couldn't find the sword you want until tomorrow!" Kiki said, and then took Tetbas, teleported. He could hear Shura said, "If I can't find it today, tomorrow will be okay!"

Kiki dropped Tetbas on the ground when they were in Aquarius Temple.

"I'm getting tired with this opposite day. So far, only Deathmask who have done better," Kiki complained.

"Your wish is fulfilled for one day, dear. Be patient until tomorrow! You can cancel you wish, but…" Tetbas couldn't finish her sentence, because Kiki had said,  
"No, no. I haven't seen Camus and Aphrodite yet, though I can imagine what they have become to," Kiki giggled. He, and Tetbas following, entered the Aquarius Temple.

"Welcome!" Camus greeted with a wide smile on his face, that usually cool and stiff. "Welcome Kiki… come in… please sit down anywhere you want… there are juice, candy, and cookie," Camus said after he hugged Kiki. Then quickly he left and came back with a tray of juice, candy, and cookie.

"I'm sorry I have no armchair here, so we have to sit on the floor. But don't worry, I have cleaned this temple before," Camus arranged the snack cheerfully. "C'mon Kiki, drink and eat. Oh yes, I have something for your cat, I'll be back," Camus went again, and then he came with a bowl of milk.

"Wow, he is nice," Tetbas adored. Kiki nodded and started to eat his cookie.

"Kiki, if you feel lonely because Mu is not in Aries Temple, you can visit me here anytime. I have a lot of time to play with you. Maybe sometimes I have to watch over Hyoga, but I'm sure I still have times to be spent with you," Camus said friendly.

"It's very nice of you, but thanks," Kiki said. He was happy with this Camus, who friendly, kind, talkative, and so different.

Kiki ate his entire cookie and drank his juice, while Tetbas licking her milk. Camus talked cheerfully to amuse them. After they had finished, they got ready to go.

"You guys leaving?" Camus asked a little disappointed.

"We'll come by sometime. Thanks a lot, Camus," Kiki smiled, and then took Tetbas to teleport.

"The last temple. Pisces Temple," Kiki said when he and Tetbas were there. "I can imagine how Aphrodite is going to be like…"

And he was right. After he entered the Pisces Temple, Kiki and Tetbas quickly squeezed their own nose because of the smell from sweat. It looks like Aphrodite was busy working out in his temple. How did he get these gymnastic equipments inside his temple?

"Hi, Kiki! It such a nice day to working out your body, right?" Aphrodite said while he wiped his sweat with a towel on his neck. It's so weird seeing him without put on make up, and he looked so macho, like a real man. His feminism was 100% gone.

"Looked at my muscle," Aphrodite showed his triceps and biceps. "Isn't it good? If these muscles have already been perfect, the next thing I will do is tanning my skin. My skin is too pale, I think it's not a good thing."

"What about your make-up, Aphrodite?" Kiki asked curiously.

"I gave all of that stuff to Aiolia," Aphrodite said and walked to treadmill. "Who says a real man need make-up? Huh."

Kiki sweat-dropped, then he picked Tetbas.

"Now, where are we going to?" Tetbas asked.

"Of course to the Aries Temple. This opposite day is so terrible! I want this day is ended soon, and tomorrow come faster," Kiki moaned, then he realized. "Wait! It's not a wish!"

Tetbas grimaced.

"No it's not, because you say 'I want'. Like I said, it's going to be a wish if you say 'I wish'," Tetbas said calmly.

"Pheww, what a relief," Kiki sighed, and then teleported to the pleasant—Aries Temple.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for my friend Dinchan, I really owe you. ^_^ And thanks for you who had read this, thanks more for reviewing.

Note: _Sakabatou_=Himura Kenshin's sword (Rurouni Kenshin), _Zanbatou_=Sagara Sanosuke's sword (Rurouni Kenshin), _Kikyousenfuyuzuki_=Hiko Seijuurou's sword (Rurouni Kenshin),_ Zangetsu_=Kurosaki Ichigo's sword (Bleach), _Hyourinmaru_=Hitsugaya Toushirou's sword (Bleach), _Tessaiga_=Inuyasha's sword (Inuyasha).


End file.
